Powerless Am I: A spider-man fanfiction
by PowerlessWorld
Summary: A wise man said" If you're given a second chance, then you better make it count". Dylan Powers a 16 year lost in a world full of hate and sacrifices. After losing his dad in a fatal accident, Dylan must decide why he was given a second chance instead of his father, "Andrew". He has to find his path after gaining spider like powers and His ultimate question will be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

"Dylan, are you sure you want to do this", asked my dad looking at me from his seat.

"You only live once right, as I chuckled. "Are you ready", screamed the instructor. "Hell yeah", as the sun beamed on my tan skin. I stepped on the launch pad that read," Dive at your own risk". The bald man put his hand on my shoulder and shouted," ready, set, Go"!

There I jumped out the plane feeling the morning breeze flowing through my brown smooth hair. "Dad, You got to jump out, screamed me floating in the atmosphere. "I'm coming hold on" yelled him. As I was falling, my eyes closed and all I saw was the ocean, hearing the wave's crash on the beach. "Old man, you still haven't…... then I heard guns bursting in the air. When my eyes lit up, my dad was staring at me knowing what would happen next. "Dad, jump", yelled me. It was too late when a bullet struck him in his chest sending him flying out of the aircraft. Then I knew what would happen, my dad would die, my mom would become broke, and someone would die because of me, but I couldn't let that happen. He was falling fast trying to catch every breath he could take. I started to soar through all the wreckage that was falling. I knew if I made a mistake my life would change forever. A smile broke unto my face as my hand was so close to reach; I stared at his brown eyes knowing I saved him, until a explosions broke from afar as it pushed me and him from each other. The parachute opened pulling me up. "Dad"! My dad and I were super close so when I was that close to saving him I broke down. As I began whimpering, I noticed that my parachute was ripped; I knew that I would fall and probably be found on the side of the road. I just closed my eyes and ejected, my hair flew up, and my body was loose. I wasn't afraid of dying: I was really scared if my dad survived

My mom said they found me in a nearby tree in central park not knowing if I was dead. They put me in surgery for nearly the whole summer, but when I woke up. The first thing I said would haunt me forever, "Did my dad survive" and I remember the doctor looking at me in worried. "Did Andrew Powers survive" asked me again demanded answer.

Time passed; first I was at my dad funeral, then the next month trying to commit suicide. I just wanted answers, why was I the lucky one, why stupid ole me. I was angry at everyone but drastically myself. Praying to God was just useless. My mom I wouldn't even talk to anymore, she would just want to talk to me but I figured out I didn't need her at the time. One question still just bounces of the side of my head, what kept me alive, a wise man said" If you're given a second chance, then you better make it count". That guy was my dad.


	2. Dylan

1 year Later….

It was a cold rainy Tuesday morning up in Manhattan. The sun was lost trying to find where it belonged but couldn't find its way. I woke up in a wary daze look on my tired tan face. "Oh crap, gotta call John", thought me. My body reached for the tuxedo skinned phone, but lucky for me collapsed on the cold tile floor. As I looked down to my hand, a cut went straight down to my arm stopping to my wrist. The heavy stomping of my feet walked to my bathroom trying to find some tissue. My hand was wrapped nice for just a 17 year old who didn't know how to make his own breakfast. Suddenly, when I looked up I saw a ugly guy who had blue eyes, ruffled hair, and mouse ears that curved all the way to nearly the top of my head. It was about 8:38 when I was done with all I had to do, which was get ready. As my head turned to the fridge a note appeared reading," Dylan, I have to leave for my tour, left 100 for food, sincerely, MomJ. "As usually! I walked out the huge tower and watched a little boy with his parents walking him to the bus, saying goodbye and hugging him until he couldn't breathe. My head went simply down and I walked to Beyond Science High school listening to Coldplay.

I was already at my locker, trying to get my cross species report for my science class when a guy with a muscular build, bleach blond curly hair, and huge fist was cornering my best and only friend. "Aye John, don't you want your laser back, but too bad you can't reach it", laughing in his face until John actually grabbed it from the bully's hand. "Who has bunnies now, Andy", as Johns glasses slumped to his nose. All I could see was my friend flying towards me landing in front of two girls. "Hey ladies", said him coughing. Andy walked up to him about to stomp on his glasses when… "Stop" came from my voice. The whole hallway looked directly at me knowing that was a mistake. "What u say bruh, spitting on my face. "I'm saying you need some Colgate and a little more help in class with your grammar"! Let's just say, I'd joined my friend on the floor leaning on the exit door. He was about to punch John in a second but luckily my watch came in handy. A huge white patch almost like a web covered the beast face making a huge sound of aww in the background. Teachers came and tried pulling the substance off his narrow head. The bell suddenly ranged and my friend and I left to science. I took my usually seat in the back next to the door when John whispered," Thanks, for not letting me get pounded", he looked depressed. "No problem, besides your job is to sweep girls of their feet where you failed at earlier", snickered me. He quickly laughed and we got to talking until one question got my attention. "Dylan… How did you do what you did to big ugly"? I gave him a IDk look but he saw that numerous times from me, so I answered," I made them from some unfinished blue prints in my dad's lab". "Lucky, BTW happy B-day man as he handed me a piece of paper". It was a treasure hunt that led to my big surprise. "Thanks". "Your welcome, also man, will that stuff ever come off his head", asked John in curiosity. "Probably in a hour, but … let's talk about this minecraft 3.0 you got", as we began talking again.


End file.
